A mortise and tenon joint provides one of the oldest and most useful ways of joining two or more wood pieces in the making of furniture and other wood products. This joint is of two parts. The first part is the “mortise” which is a cavity cut into one wood workpiece. The mortise is of a size and shape to accept the joining “tenon” part, which is a mating projection cut into the end of a second workpiece.
Various types of machines exist to make mortise and tenon joints on a production basis. However, a hobbyist or craftsman of a small woodworking shop has no ready access to such machines which can be relatively expensive. The typical method of making a mortise and tenon joint by hobbyists and craftsmen involves several separate operations and a number of different tools. Making the mortise involves measuring, layout, drilling, and chiseling to form the cavity. Measuring, layout, cutting, counter-sawing, and other operations are required to make the mating tenon. Accordingly, a need exists to provide the hobbyist and craftsman with a device that is inexpensive and that greatly simplifies making a mortise and tenon joint.